Midquel one-shots
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: A series of one-shots that take place in between 'Inside the Field' and 'Alien vs Predator: Armageddon'. Rated T just in case


** A/N: This is a collection of one-shots that take place in between 'Inside the Field' and 'Alien vs. Predator: Armageddon'. This is going to be a lot of fun to write since I have a lot of ideas in mind for some super funny one-shots, which is very rare for me to write since I write science-fiction and horror stuff, but I should do this because I have a mind for comedy as well and should put it to the ultimate test by doing this. Hope these are to your liking and enjoy!**

** -Obsession-**

Randy walked in through the door of the apartment he, Sulley, and Mike shared together. He took his police uniform off and went into the living room.

"Guys, I'm home" Randy said. He looked to see Sulley and Mike sitting on the couch. Sulley was wearing his pajamas. They were 'Star Wars' pajamas that had the black 'Star Wars' logo on them and a Storm-trooper helmet on the bottom of that for the shirt, for the pants it was a whole bunch of Darth Vader helmets, Storm-trooper helmets, Death Stars, and black 'Star Wars' logos on them. He even wore black Darth Vader slippers.

Mike was in his pajamas too. Mike wore Pac-Man pajamas that had Pac-Man chasing the red and blue ghosts on the shirt. And the pants had Pac-Mans chasing the little blue ghosts.

On the coffee table were empty pizza boxes, Chinese take-out cartons, and pizza boxes and Chinese take-out cartons that were full. There were also empty soda cans and bottles.

"Guys, have you seriously been sitting in your pajamas on the couch all day, piling up on crap food and watching the TV all day?" Randy asked as he stepped in front of the TV.

"Get out of the way! You're interrupting 'Battlestar Galactica' time!" Sulley said as he waved his hand at Randy and tried to look to the other side. Randy moved out of the way to see that they were watching 'Battlestar Galactica'.

"Oh my God, you cannon be serious right now" Randy said after a brief face-palm.

"Yes, we are serious. This is our favorite show" Mike said as he reached his hand into a pickle jar and was taking pickles by the handful and ate them all. He even drank the juice out of the jar. Randy gagged a bit.

"Alright, that's just super nasty and I don't even wanna see you do that again" Randy said, referring to Mike's pickle eating and juice drinking. He then noticed their eyes were baggy and bloodshot.

"Um, how long have you guys been watching this show?" asked Randy.

"Three days without even sleeping, why?" asked Sulley as he took a slice of pizza out of one of the pizza boxes and ate it.

"You gave up sleeping and a healthy diet just to act like teenagers and watch 'Battlestar Galactica' and do nothing else?" asked Randy in disbelief.

"Yep, and this is such a good show, it is obviously gonna go on forever and ever" Mike said as he opened up a Coca-cola and took a very large sip.

"What about when one of you has to go to the bathroom?" asked Randy. Sulley responded by holding up one of the used soda bottles to show Randy it had some sort of yellow liquid in it.

"Oh my God! You peed in soda bottles!?" asked Randy in disgust. They nodded and picked up another slice of pizza and ate it.

"Care to join us? It's really good. Everyone at work says so" Sulley said.

"Yeah, well guess what? I'm not everyone at work. I'm a police officer, not a scarer. But I do know that what you guys are doing right now is just not healthy for you two" Randy said. Sulley's eyes widened and pulled his head closer towards the screen.

"Shh, the Cylons are attacking" Sulley said to Randy. Mike threw his soda to the ground and made it spill on the carpet as he got excited and stared at the screen again.

"Mike, I just had that cleaned!" Randy complained.

"Shh!" Mike shushed the reptilian as he looked at the TV. Randy just groaned and left for the kitchen to get a diet soda.

"I've got a feeling this is gonna go on until the very last episode" Randy muttered to himself. Right after that he heard Mike and Sulley cheering from the living room.

"Woohoo!" Sulley shouted with his hands raised in the air.

"Next one! Bring it on!" said Mike. Sulley reached down at his feet to pull up a DVD case for the complete series of 'Battlestar Galactica'.

"Um, Mike" Sulley said.

"What?" asked Mike confusedly.

"That's the last episode, there's no more left" Sulley said. The two monsters then put their hands on the sides of their faces and began screaming really loud.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed in unison like teenage girls who found out that Peeta died in this year's Hunger Games (A/N: He really didn't, I just made that part up). Randy made a 'Phew' sound and wiped his hand across his forehead with a smile and tired looking eyes.

"What are we gonna do? There's no more episodes!" Mike asked Sulley.

"How should I know? You're always the one with the master plan" Sulley said as he still sat on the couch. Randy then stepped in front of the TV set.

"Maybe I can help with that" said the lizard. The both of them looked to Randy.

"Get changed into clean pajamas, go take a shower, get this mess cleaned up, brush your teeth, and get to bed now. It's time you both got your lives back on track because this little love affair you have with 'Battlestar Galactica' just made you a wreck, not to mention the living room is a total train-wreck" Randy said as he finished his soda and put the can in the blue recycling bin next to the trash bin and left to go to bed.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Funny? I thought it was funny. This is what obsession over an awesome TV show does to someone if they become attached to it too much. My cousin used to be obsessed with 'Lost' until she complained how the ending that was a total smack in the face. Anyways, lots more to come in the next chapter. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
